


Form and Function

by Moonsheen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Bittersweet, Body Modification, Butts, Cyborgs, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Post-Mission, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/pseuds/Moonsheen
Summary: In the wake of a mission which has left Genji's cyborg body badly damaged, Genji and Mercy discuss the logistics of his next upgrade.And the logistics of Genji's butt.





	Form and Function

Genji had known the Blackwatch-Overwatch joint operation in Port Macquarie was a big one. It had called for the defeat of a genetically altered coral reef the size of a small island. It required the mobilization of 5 field agents, 50 research agents, and, naturally, 1 Blackwatch agent. 

It required a corporate raid and the theft of reports and scientific data that would give Overwatch the power to stop this genetically altered coral reef the size of a small island.   


It had also required Genji to cut off both of his cybernetic legs in the process of retrieving USB drive with the scientific data that would give Overwatch the power to stop this genetically altered coral reef the size of a small island.  The coral had grown through his heels and threatened to climb into his life support systems. He’d been required to return to the research division without his infected legs. He’d scared the absolute daylights out of Winston when he’d crawled through one of the ventilation chambers to hand off the data. After which, he had been returned to medical, and the rest of the operation was completed without incident-- beyond the general complications that came when dealing with a genetically altered coral reef the size of a small island, at any rate.

So, yes, all told, Genji was aware that as far as Overwatch operation went, this would have been considered a large one. But if he was truly honest, it didn’t feel especially big until a few days later, when the chief medical officer Angela Ziegler returned from the relief zone, grim-faced and clutching her tablet to her chest. Then, Genji understood the gravity of what had come to pass.

“Forgive me,” texted Genji, wasting no time. He would have said it out loud, but he was at present suspended in a biotic tube with an oxygen mask fitted over his jaw. They had removed him from most of his exosuit, until they could be sure it was clear of all traces of the offending coral. “I have destroyed your work again.”

Dr. Ziegler read this, stopped in front of Genji’s tube, and put her hand against the glass.

“No apologies,” she said, fiercely. “You prevented the coral from spreading to your vital systems, and that is the most important thing. The greatest loss to me would have been your life.”

“The budgetary committee may not agree with you,” texted Genji.

“You have no price tag, Genji,” said Dr. Ziegler, but from the way she sighed, he knew that wasn’t entirely the case. “And anyway I have already convinced them to sign off on your repairs and a full upgrade. You did, in fact, save the day. And what’s more the data you retrieved from the PlastiCeno facility will give us much to work with in our nanotechnology research-- provided, of course, we isolate the coding that resulted in this mess to begin with…”

She trailed off, turning red.

“Ah, but that is all very beside the point,” she said, “Which is that all of this has delayed me terribly, I have not been to see you in days, and I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I know it must have been lonely.”

“I have internet in my eyes,” said Genji, who then sent her a link to a silly cat video to make her laugh; but the reality understood to both of them was that Genji was likely to simply lie in a daze more than anything else during these maintenance periods. The days meant very little to him in Overwatch, in this body, but he knew saying that would upset her, and she knew he hated to see her upset.

“Nevertheless,” said Dr. Ziegler, her smile only slightly strained, “I have some news you might enjoy. This incident has finally given me the leverage to move forward on your new exosuit. The prototype should be ready in just a few days.”

“Days!” Genji added a surprised emoji at the end. This time Dr. Ziegler’s laugh was real.

“Yes,” she said, excitedly, “I maaaay have gotten an early start on it, but please don’t tell Torbjorn, or the Lieutenant! I couldn’t help myself. The nano-proteins are sequencing faster than I ever could have imagined. And the tensile strength is showing magnificent results under the stress tests. The artificial tissue will be more flexible and responsive than even the Ogundimu interfaces, I hope to have a basic rig done in-- ah, in short, I think you might like it. With your permission, of course.” 

“I am at your mercy,” said Genji. He meant it to be funny, but from the way her eyebrows knitted together he knew he had not quite landed it, and so he added, quickly.  “From what I understood of what you just said, it sounds very promising. I would like to try it.” 

“Thank you, Genji,” said Dr. Ziegler, “You know you needn’t--mm. Nevermind me.  Since you are interested, and I am working on it, I have some questions for you. Is this a good time?”

And Genji, in absolute honesty, said: “I always have time for you, Doctor Ziegler.” 

“Excellent!” said Dr. Ziegler, nearly hopping on her heels as she brightened,  she tapped a few keys on her tablet, and a data file appeared immediately  in Genji’s inbox. A basic survey, with multiple questions. “It’s about specs. Your old exosuit was built from existing technology, but since we are creating this one from scratch we can tailor it exactly to your needs. So, if you have any requests for attachments or features, I will do my best to accommodate them.”

“Thank you Dr. Ziegler,” said Genji. Whose eyes went a little big as he scrolled through the list. It was very long.

“You can complete it in your own time,” said Dr. Ziegler, breezily, but then her expression went flat. “Of course, more immediately, there is one question I could not really fit to the survey. I was a bit concerned it would cause a stir.”

“Which is?”

"It is something I am aware may be a bit of a… personal choice.”

“And that is?”

Dr. Ziegler bit her lip. “In relation to construction, around some of the more improved areas, particular in relation to motion. It may seem a bit more cosmetic, but it does require adjustment of the tension across the frame systems, I will need to know where to place the attachments, and of course the implants will be placed appropriately---”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

She read that and sighed. She’d run out of ways to talk around it.

“I am talking about your butt,” said Dr. Ziegler, simply. “And what kind you would like.” 

Genji floated in stunned silence. She took that as her cue to continue and turned her tablet to face him. Images sprouted to life.

“I have samples,” she said. Most of them seem to have come from calendars of athletes and model shoots, “I know there are many options. I did my best to approximate based on your age and your martial arts prowess--  that is, if you are interested in one closest to your original. Please do not feel bound to that, though! I will be happy to adjust to whatever you would prefer.”   


“Those are a lot of butts,” texted Genji. 

“I didn’t want to narrow it down for you.”

“Wow,” said Genji. Dr. Ziegler kept scrolling. “Which do you prefer?”

“Oh, it’s not about what I want.” 

“I would like to know the advantages or disadvantages of these butts.”

“Well, in  _ that  _ case,” said Dr. Ziegler, who scrolled back to the top with genuine delight, “Well, a more plush one allows more padding and armor. Though a more trim one might be considered more streamlined for speed. This one is from a famous mixed martial artist and this one belongs to a prominent underwear model. I would say it is form versus function, but I promise you function will be optimal regardless. I have also included some women as well, in case you would like those options as well.”

“Do you prefer athletes or models, Dr. Ziegler?”

“Both have their strengths.”

“Men or women?” 

“Women are cuter. Though I think men’s can be quite cute too, if more compact.”

“Large or small?”   
  
“Either! Though large has such lovely lines sometimes.” 

“Commander Morrison or Commander Reyes.”   
  
“Neither, they’re insufferable,” Dr. Ziegler lost her battle with professionalism, covering her mouth as she laughed, “And my  _ coworkers _ . But off the record, Commander Reyes.”

“I think Jesse McCree’s is cute,” offered Genji, “But American cowboy is not for me.” 

“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yee-haw,” texted Genji, “Also, no. Which would you choose?”

“Personally, I went with more of an hourglass for my modifications,” said Dr. Ziegler. Genji sent her an exclamation point. She beamed. “Now, you don’t think I would pioneer a technology I wouldn’t use on  _ myself _ , do you? Nanotechnology can do amazing things.  It’s much less invasive than old fashioned surgeries. And I thought ‘well, why not? I may as well be my own tech demo.’ It made for quite a UN presentation!:” 

“You are an angel.”

“That is the general idea, yes,” said Dr. Ziegler, with a flash of impishness in her eyes. “A cherub, something you may sight across the battlefield-- and be quite aware is there in a relief capacity. I had the nanites change the color of my hair, too. I used to be a brunette.”

“Did you do everything?”

“My breasts, if that is what you are wondering, are quite original,” said Dr. Ziegler, with such  great dignity that this time it was Genji’s turn to give a surprised laugh, muffled though it was by the tube in his throat. “But you, see, my point is you ought to feel comfortable with your modifications. Technology should be there for you: should you want it or need it. I want this to be your choice, Genji. I want you to be happy with it.”

She put her hand back against the glass. Genji nearly reached for it, but his one remaining arm was suspended on support wires and feeding tubes, and he didn’t want her to see him struggle with it. 

“Were you unhappy with your old butt?” asked Genji.

“Not especially,” said Dr. Ziegler, “I did not think terribly much about it. I just wanted a change, and to see if I could do it.”

“Do you miss your old hair color?”

“Every now and again, I think of it,” said Dr. Ziegler, “But I chose who I am now.”

“That sounds nice,” said Genji. Dr. Ziegler read the text. Her eyes darkened. She pulled her hand away.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I must seem awful to you.” 

“Never,” said Genji. And then, when that didn’t chase her frown away, he added: “At least I can choose my butt.” 

Dr. Ziegler tried not to snort. “I-- that--that was the general idea!”

“You have given me many butts to consider. I will think of them fondly.”

“I hope you do,” said Dr. Ziegler. 

“This is my favorite conversation in all of Overwatch,” said Genji.

“Well, then,” said Dr. Ziegler, “I am glad to have been of service.” 

**Author's Note:**

> muun why did you write a story about genji's butt
> 
> WELL WHY NOT.


End file.
